Fea Mellon
by Artemis-moongoddess89
Summary: Living as a ghost among mortals Helanwe follows the pull of her guardian to ME. Where she discovers who she is and that she isnt alone only that she must learn to believe in others once more. LxOC pairing


Authors Note: I don't own nor have I created the story in which my character lives they only thing I claim in this story is my character Helanwe and her spirit animal guardian Galenthraion, a dragon with the ability to shift into different creatures of great power and legend. Being that they are companions mean they cannot be separated if they are one will follow the other into darkness.

Summary: A young girl lives in a world where she has no idea who she is or where she comes from but slowly realizes she different from others around her and so goes on a quest to discover who she truly is and where she belongs. Traveling far and long she slowly slips from her own world to the world of Middle Earth where she discovers the horrors acted upon her guardian thraion saving him he than takes on the responsibility of caring for the young woman as he travels with her to help her find where she belongs.

I awoke again to feeling sore and tired, those dreams ever since I was a child I have had these nightmares visit me in the middle of the night and still there is nothing I can do to stop them from coming or stop them from haunting me. I just wish I could understand what it all meant.

Throwing the blankets away the cold of the early morning greeted my warmed skin as I felt my sweat become like ice upon my skin. Why was I so different from others that my problems had to find me in my dreams for once I wanted a full night's sleep.

"Who am I?" as if looking into the mirror would give me any of the answers I had sought most of my life and still I haven't come any closer to discovering who I am. Living in a constant haze of people staring at you knowing an outcast when they see one, and than the kicker not knowing what blood you belong too and the worst not knowing if there is any bloodline connected to you. Feeling like a fleeting ghost from someone's past and never connecting with any. Traveling had always soothed the soul but now it seems as if traveling was a means to just escaping the truth. That there was nowhere to go no one to turn too and nothing to hold on too.

"Maybe I am nothing, but I know someone must have loved me once." Grasping the chain around my neck I felt for the ring hanging just above my breast bone and clutched the only thing connecting me too my past or future. An intricate band made of silver snake heads facing outward with a deep red stone set in the center and leaves of some far away forest set near the heads of the snakes. Sighing I packed my meager belongings once again and left the room I was occupying at the time. Feeling slightly off balance I made my way towards the woods surrounding the home I had been so graciously allowed lodging and now I made my way through the darkness till I couldn't stand the feeling of ringing within my own mind.

"_I will not die, not this night I refuse!"_

"_What's going on? Who are you?"_

"_I won't give in I promised my fea mellon!"_

"_Please who are you I want to help?" crying out in agony falling over all I could see was darkness take me. I only hoped I would make it in time to help the voice that sounded so distressed within my mind._

Groaning the young woman pushed herself up onto her hands placed firmly on the land beneath her as she slowly took in all that surrounded her and made her feel at home since she had been a young child. Allowing for her body to finally get use to its new strength she made her way towards a light in the distance that seemed to call to her. Walking towards the light the voice in her head seemed to finally reach a new level within her as it spoke again

"_I will find her again its only a matter of time. I won't give in ill find you my Fea mellon!"_

"_Please let me help you I know that I can just please…"_

"_STAY AWAY DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"_

"_NO I WANT TO HELP YOU PLEASE!"_

Rounding the bend where the light seemed to intensify for a moment nothing but light could be seen. As the young woman finally made out the shapes before her, holding back a cry at what she stood witness too. Before her very eyes stood deformed and grotesque creatures from the worst of her nightmares tormenting and attacking the very being from her mind earlier speaking with such strength and resistance.

Lying on the ground before her eyes snarling and growling before the creatures a magnificent dragon the color of ashen grey and smoke all along its scales spat at its captors. And eyes the color of the twilight sky sparkled with so much spite that she had to bite back the scream she wanted to emit towards the foul creatures holding her friend.

"_STOP PLEASE NO MORE!"_

The young woman gasped as she realized that she felt everything this magnificent creature felt as well even though she could not assess how all she knew was that she did and she wanted it to stop.

The pain built to a white-hot pain lancing her very soul and she wanted it all to come to an end. Screaming at the creatures before her, she charged at the deformed monsters and knocked them away from this poor creature to spare it the agony of its torment. Picking a blunt blade near her, she swung at the closest of the creatures and took its head as a prize for its cruel intentions towards this powerful being before her. Letting out all her pain she was able to fend off three of the grotesque beings near her companion but soon the pain became too much and next she knew was the blackness of a deep slumber.

Watching her fall to her knees gave the tormented dragon the strength he needed to fight off the rest of his tormentors. Roaring at the small cruel beings before his charge bouts of flames left his mouth to bake the creatures alive while he swooped in and took his _fea mellon to safety._

"_Welcome home my fea mellon… welcome home."_

_Well that's the end of the Prologue_

_And a look into the next chapter_

_ So the beloved Daughter of the Dunedain has returned to Middle earth, Saruman I want this child for my own she will be the Valar's undoing… and she is to remain pure at all costs if anyone should take her from me… than their life will cease to exist _

_Yes my lord Sauron… your wish is my command_

_Slipping through the halls like shadows instead of the light he was to be protecting Saruman was greeted by one of his old friends and students._

"_Gandalf it is good to see you my friend what can I do for you?"_

_Please read and review I need inspiration to add more to this story thanks_


End file.
